


jeon who?

by bootaeful



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, i love 97 line, not because im also 97 but yknow, similar surname problems
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 22:31:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11541759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bootaeful/pseuds/bootaeful
Summary: “Can’t you at least tell me the surname of whoever you’re crushing on,” wheedles Bambam as he clutches Mingyu’s arm. “I’m like, the god of matchmaking.” To which Bambam gets a scoff and a scuff to the head by Yugyeom.Wonwoo can practically feel Yugyeom’s eyeroll from where he is sitting, facing away from the trio chatting. “I call bullshit.”(In which Jeon Wonwoo misunderstands and misjudges -- but hey, it’s not his fault that they share the same surname. And he’s not bitter, not at all.)





	jeon who?

**Author's Note:**

> my first attempt at writing seventeen! hence there might be ooc-ness and such - plus, i pulled out the isac timeline thing out of my ass it was 3am when i started writing this so uh just go with the flow i'd really appreciate it :')
> 
> unbeta'ed--

“Can’t you at least tell me the surname of whoever you’re crushing on,” wheedles Bambam as he clutches Mingyu’s arm. “I’m like, the god of matchmaking.” To which Bambam gets a scoff and a scuff to the head by Yugyeom.

 

Wonwoo can practically feel Yugyeom’s eyeroll from where he is sitting, facing away from the trio chatting. “I call bullshit.”

 

Wonwoo pretends he’s totally not listening in to the 97 liners’ conversation, aimlessly scrolling through his kakaotalk chat list. Nothing new, though.

 

“...” Mingyu whispers something unintelligible and Wonwoo’s dying to know. 

 

“JEON??!!” is the shriek that emerges from the Thai boy, followed by a loud smack of hands over his mouth, courtesy of both Yugyeom and Mingyu. “Ouch, christ, you guys have huge hands and my face is precious, thank you very much,” Bambam protests against the two taller boys. Wonwoo knew that he could always count on Bambam and his reactions, bless him.

 

“Shut up, oh my god,” Wonwoo hears Mingyu hiss at his friend and he tries to not visibly react, like he hadn’t heard anything at all. He keeps his expression neutral, though his mind is reeling. Does this mean Mingyu’s crushing on one Jeon Jeongguk? Is that why he’s been actively trying to make friends with the other after the 97 liner group stage?

 

Or was it Jeon Somi - though as far as he knows Seventeen has hardly interacted with IOI so how would that even come about, he wonders. But knowing the social butterflies that were the other 97 line boys, it might just be possible - especially when there’s Bambam involved. Maybe he pulled strings at JYP? Wonwoo just sighs, as he sees Mingyu leaving the waiting room, followed by the other two boys, heading back out to the ISAC that’s still going on.

  


~

  


Yeah, Jeongguk’s the only Jeon in the industry, in their wider circle of friends (if he’s being daring enough to call such inspiring and amazing seniors like BTS, as friends), that Mingyu has expressed any sort of interest in. Wonwoo concludes this as he watches on as Mingyu and Seokmin chat animatedly with the BTS maknae at the sides of the track. He’s envious at how easily Mingyu drapes himself over the other, Jeongguk leaning naturally into Mingyu’s taller frame as he laughs at something Seokmin said.

 

Nah, this tight feeling across his chest is not jealousy. He does not have any feelings, non-platonic feelings, for Mingyu. Nope nope nopity nope.

 

(Except, he does.)

  


~

  


Wonwoo doesn’t really know where it all started. Perhaps it was in the way Mingyu’s always been the epitome of tall, dark and handsome. The way his lips quirk into a small smile, showing off his adorable canines before breaking out into a full fledged grin that lights up his face even more, eyes crinkling into crescents cutely. The way he rasps out Wonwoo’s name, sometimes pulling out aegyo while asking for a favour. (There’s nothing Wonwoo would deny Mingyu, if he’s being honest with himself.)

 

The way he is just so reliable and good with his hands -- cooking, repairing, whatever. Wonwoo understands how people say that the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach, especially if it’s one Kim Mingyu who makes such impromptu delicious meals, making do with whatever that they had left in their fridge.

 

Also, the way Mingyu grips the handles of the pots and pans so surely and steadily, flipping omelettes and frying dishes expertly with a flick of his wrists has Wonwoo’s mind going places. He always has this niggling image of Jisoo with a rosary that fans had edited and made into a meme of sorts at the back of his mind whenever such thoughts about Mingyu’s hands arise.

 

Ah, well.

  


~

  


Soonyoung catches on quickly in the days after the ISAC, noticing Wonwoo’s sullen looks whenever Mingyu’s face lights up at the sound of an incoming message on kakaotalk. It’s hard not to, when Wonwoo’s face is surprisingly like an open book when it comes to Mingyu.  

 

“Hey, Seungcheol-hyung, Jeongguk’s asking if we could go bowling,” Mingyu had shouted into the general vicinity of their living room one day, eyes not leaving his phone screen as he types out something. He never stops smiling at his phone, resulting in Wonwoo frowning into his bowl of cereal.

 

Wonwoo had also bitten his lip so hard Soonyoung swears he felt the pain secondhand from just watching the disastrous pining taking place.

 

As Mingyu proceeded to trip over his long limbs and the mess that is their shoe collection at the front door while making his way out to meet Jeongguk, Soonyoung had to pinch Wonwoo to break the other out of his daze, fond amusement at the tall boy’s flailing and forlorn jealousy warring in his gaze.

 

Seriously, how much more obvious could he get?

 

“Wonwoo, there are other Jeons out there, how can you be sure it’s Jeon Jeong-” Soonyoung just wants to help but this is going nowhere if Wonwoo is going to continue cutting him off. Wonwoo’s been moping ever since Mingyu had said on their group chat that he was going out for coffee with Jeongguk earlier during the day, having cleared it with the managers already.

 

“I can just feel it, call it my Mingyu-senses or whatever,” Wonwoo groans, not wanting to think about it anymore. “Shoo shoo, Soonyoung.”

 

Soonyoung throws his hands up in the air in exasperation as he walks out of the room, wishing he could lock the two idiots in a room to sort things out. Why are they both drama queens, one refusing to consider alternatives, like _himself_ , and the other running out of the house to avoid exposing his crush, too chicken to directly confess, resulting in said crush wallowing in jealousy instead.

 

What kind of drama are they in?

 

“A shitty one,” Jeonghan’s wry voice comes floating through the hallway. “Yeah, you did say it out loud,” he clarifies at the younger’s shocked expression.

 

“Don’t worry, it’ll all play out well, I’m sure. Just give them some time.”

 

Soonyoung’s expression of disbelief has Jeonghan letting out a bark of laughter.

 

“I’m going to get Taehyung to up his game and push things along.”

  


~

  


Wonwoo totally fine with Jeongguk hanging out at their place. He is, really, with thirteen guys living in the same space, what’s one more?

 

But the way Jeongguk and Mingyu were cuddled up on the other end of the sofa, is not. Not fine at all. Even if they do make a striking pair. (What, Wonwoo has eyes that do work well enough, even if he does need his prescription glasses on most of the time.)

 

He’s biting at the ends of his already frayed sweater sleeves, trying to focus on the drama that’s playing on the television screen.

 

The main leads were having _a moment_ and Wonwoo’ s waiting to see how the main lead confesses to his childhood best friend when the doorbell rings.

 

Jeonghan’s the first to reach the intercom, which is weird in itself, because Wonwoo could have sworn the elder had been sleeping, lying on Seungcheol’s lap not a minute ago.

 

“Hello, one and all, I’m here to pick up my boyfriend,” Kim Taehyung strolls into their dorm like he’s been here before, exchanging fistbumps with Jeonghan and Seungcheol.

 

Wonwoo’s really puzzled, because he does not remember any of his members dating Taehyung. Unless--

 

“Hyung, oh my god, why are you doing this,” Jeongguk’s trying to hide in Mingyu’s side, embarrassed as all hell and Mingyu’s just laughing (adorably) at Taehyung’s mock-hurt expression. “Is this what I get for coming to pick you up, just so that you can have a proper sleep before we fly off tomorrow?”

 

Jeongguk just rolls his eyes, but stands up anyways.

 

“Yah, Jeon Jeongguk, you brat,” Taehyung wraps an arm around the younger’s waist, guiding him slowly towards the door.

 

Oh, oh, _oh._  

 

Wonwoo does not know whether to cry or laugh at this moment. He must be making a weird face, because Soonyoung and Jeonghan are just cackling in the background, to the rest of the members’ confusion.

 

“Thanks Mingyu, for helping me babysit - ow, that hurt, Guk - I mean, for keeping him company while I was out today!” Taehyung throws one last wave at them before herding Jeongguk out of the door properly, the door clicking shut as Jeongguk waves his phone at Mingyu.

 

 

“Uhhh,” is how intelligently Wonwoo starts out. “Jeongguk and Taehyung-hyung are dating?”

 

Mingyu’s also looks confused, “Yeah? I mean, it’s all new but I thought it was obvious.”

 

“Nothing was obvious,” Wonwoo is quick to point out, “I hardly talk to Jeongguk, much less Taehyung-hyung.”

 

“Uh-huh, so?”

 

“Are you okay about it?” Wonwoo’s decided to be the better man and help Mingyu out, having a crush on someone who’s taken is just calling for heartbreak. Mingyu doesn’t deserve that.

 

Mingyu now looks even more confused. “Why wouldn’t I be okay with it? It’s not like I’m homophobic,” the tall boy shrugs. “Wonwoo-hyung, don’t tell me you’re--”

 

“No, you idiot, I’m not homophobic. But like, don’t you have a crush on Jeon Jeongguk?”

 

And the silence that descended on the whole room was so thick Mingyu could have cut it expertly with a knife and serve it raw like sashimi on a dish called disbelief.

 

“What the-- I’m not staying here for this,” Chan grimaces out at the mess that are his hyungs, and leaves for his room, Hansol following suit.

 

“OH yes I’m staying here for this,” Seokmin cackles as well, spurring Seungkwan into a laughing fit. Junhui and Minghao shush them. Jihoon shushes all of them.

 

Seungcheol side-eyes Soonyoung and Jeonghan, who are on the edge of their seats waiting for the saga to continue. “You two planned this?” At Jeonghan’s eyebrow raise, Seungcheol looks at Jisoo next. “Did you know about this?” Jisoo just shrugs in response, even if he did not know what Jeonghan had planned, he had sort of guessed this kind of outcome after overhearing some discussions. “Why didn’t I know about this,” the leader of Seventeen rubs his face in betrayal.

 

Of course, Wonwoo doesn’t notice any of this, and neither does Mingyu.

 

“What do you mean I have a crush on Jeongguk?”

 

“I might have overheard your conversation with Bambam and Yugyeom the other day at the sports competition thing,” Wonwoo winces out. “I just assumed, with the surname Jeon, it could only have been Jeongguk--”

 

He does not expect Mingyu to let out a small scream of frustration. “Hyung, you’re such an idiot,” Mingyu is near to full-on rolling on the floor. “Why would I have a crush on Jeongguk when I have you?”

 

Wonwoo’s mind sort of short-circuits. “M-Me?”

 

Mingyu pauses in his frustrated rolling. “Is your surname not Jeon, Jeon Wonwoo?”

 

 _Ah._ Yes, he’s also a Jeon. Well.

 

“Oh-kay, and we’re all going to evacuate now,” Jeonghan steers the whole group of amused spectators out of the living room, like the mom figure that he is. “Shoo off into your rooms now.”

 

Mingyu’s looking at him in exasperation. “Hyung, you look like a fish right now.”

 

But Wonwoo is still slack-jawed.

 

“Hyung, seriously, it’s unattractive. Perfect meme face, though.”

 

“Wh-aa--?”

 

“Do I need to repeat myself before I get an answer?”

 

“Uh, yeah?”

 

“Ugh, why is your meme face still attractive, what even--”

 

Wonwoo clears his throat at this. “You like me?” And his voice does not crack on the last syllable, nope.

 

“I thought we talked about this already, hyung,” Mingyu starts. “You don’t have to respond to it, you know.”

 

“Well, I like you too.” Wonwoo blurts out before he risks Mingyu walking away.   


“Oh,” Mingyu breathes out softly, slight frown easing out into a small (breathtaking) smile. “That simplifies things.” And he steps forward towards Wonwoo, reaching out to slowly intertwine their fingers, shy blush staining tanned cheeks.

 

Wonwoo’s just enthralled and can’t help but break into a grin as he squeezes Mingyu’s fingers between his own in response.

 

“You’re really cute when you smile like that, hyung.”

 

And just as Wonwoo is about to respond, they’re interrupted by catcalls and groaning from the hallway leading to their bedrooms.

 

“Get a room, you two!”

 

A beat later.

 

“On second thoughts, keep the PDA to a minimum. Y’all just got together and already sickeningly sweet. Jesus help us.”

**Author's Note:**

> its 5am as i post this; there's no smut! and no swearing! a first for me /awkward laughter/ 
> 
> anyways i fell, slipped and tripped my way into the diamond life and i cannot get out now;;; i love meanie so much it hurts and hey heres to solidifying my theory that a jeon always comes with a kim,,, 
> 
> anyways! i have made a separate twt acc for seventeen spasms (i'm mingyu and wonwoo biased, if it wasnt obvious enough lol) so hmu here [@wongyvs](https://twitter.com/wongyvs) for svt stuff or [@b00taeful](https://twitter.com/b00taeful)! 
> 
> i havent written anything in so long it was amazing i finally wrote something even if it is at an ungodly hour (and i know i'm so so so late in updating my taekook uni prof-student au omg i hate writers block,,)


End file.
